


When We Fall

by NightmareChronicles



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feels, Flirting, Friendship/Love, Gen, Insecurity, Ladrien June, Other, Romantic Friendship, Slow Build, multi-chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7119163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareChronicles/pseuds/NightmareChronicles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette is a girl just trying to figure out who she is, and Adrien is just a boy trying to be himself. However these two teens have alter egos, Ladybug and Chat Noir. Together they fight crime, they can defeat any Akuma. But can they beat  the twisting roads of life and growing up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Everyone Can See It

**Author's Note:**

> Well here it is, my first fic for Miraculous! This may be a long fic, so enjoy the ride.

It's been about half a year since Chat and I have been working with each other to fight crime. And it's been almost a year since I've had a crush on Adrien, and I think the press is starting to notice it as Ladybug. They keep pointing it out when I save him, "The way she looks into his eyes." I do not give him a look! Yet the interviewers keep insisting. Even Chat teasingly points it out, yet he doesn't give any words of protest nor shows any sign of jealousy. Which is unusual for my little kitty. However these behaviors of his I choose to ignore, except for the occasional hit with my yo-yo when he asks me how my "new boyfriend" is doing. Like Adrien would ever want to be with me. Outside of being Ladybug, I'm just clumsy Marinette. At first I couldn't even believe that I would ever be a superhero. Now I'm the most known superhero in all of Paris. I wouldn't be able to do it without Chat anyways. Everyone can see it, that I Ladybug, like Adrien Agreste. When I'm boring old Marinette, Alya asks me about how I feel about "THE Ladybug" liking Adrien.

"She'd probably have a better chance than me." I shrug the question off with a smile.

After all Marinette isn't looking so good with all the lates and absences from class lately. Ladybug however, never misses an Akuma. Ladybug is always graceful, Marinette could never be like Ladybug, even if I am her. Everyone put her up on a pedestal, the only one who didn't seem to do that was Chat. He knows I'm not perfect, even Adrien knows Ladybug isn't perfect. He's not perfect either, but they're both more secure than I am. As Ladybug, it’s easy for me to speak to Adrien. I don’t fumble over my words or bite my tongue. Ladybug can talk to him easily, maybe I could get to know him easily. I just wish he’d know me. As Marinette. Everyone can see it, that I like Adrien. That Ladybug likes Adrien, maybe even in love with him.

“Mari. Oh no…” I hear Tiki’s small voice squeak in my ear.

“Hey Mari.” The voices call for me, trying to wake me up.

I crack open my eyes to see Tiki hiding away in my purse. When I open my eyes fully, my head starts pounding and I see Alya, walking over to me. Concerned.

“Oh, hey Alya.” I say, sitting up. “Are you okay?” She asks me, squatting down to check for any injuries.

“Yeah why?”

“Ladybug and Chat Noir just beat an akuma! You missed it, but you look like you got caught in it. Are you alright?” She asks concerned.

“Yes I’m fine, I was passing through but then I got to safety just in time.” I lie, knowing damn well that’s not what happened.

What really happened is that I, as Ladybug, got Adrien Agreste out of the way. I told him to stay safe and get away from the battle sight. He smiled at me with those lovely green eyes of his, thanked me, and jogged away. Chat showed up to the fight a few minutes late, and him and I fought off the akuma. I remember taking a bad hit to the head too, hence the migraine I have now.

“Hey at least you got a close up! You were so close to Ladybug!”

“Yeah, she helped me out of the way actually.” I say to Alya.

“Really! That’s so cool, did you happen to catch what she looked like close up, maybe a hint to who she is?” Alya presses.

“Er…no, I’m sorry Alya.” I mumble, rubbing my neck.

“Oh, that’s completely alright. I know she is keeping her identity secret. But come on! It’s only a mask!” Alya helps me up, I realize for the first time I was laying out on the sidewalk in front of my family’s bakery.

Wondering why my parents haven’t come to get me or help me, I remember that they are both out of town for the weekend.

“Alya, I’m going to go take a bath. I’ll see you later, okay?” I stretch.

“Okay girl, you go take care of yourself.” Alya giggles and holds the door open for me.

I walk through the bakery and go up into the apartment, locking the door behind me. I walk up to the loft where my bedroom is and let Tiki out of my purse. I grab a towel from my drawer and my pajamas from my bed. I see a flash of black near my balcony, but as soon as it’s there, it’s gone. Too suspicious to shrug it off, I walk over to the doors, lock them, and pull the curtains closed. The faucet for the bath is running, I brush my hair out of their trademark pigtails as I wait for the water to warm up for the bath. After my hair falsetto my shoulders I put my hand under the running water, perfectly warm. I slip in, leaving my phone next to me on the side. I pick it up and look at the LadyBlog and other articles from today’s Akuma attack. Somehow a picture of Adrien and I together is in all of them, with me leading him by the arm. What will Chat say when he sees this, if he even sees this.

_Ladybug sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G_

_Oh hell no_.

I don’t look forward to patrol later, and I definitely don’t look forward to the teasing. Sometimes though I look at Chat when he thinks I’m not, and he looks sad. Sometimes I just wish I knew what he was thinking. But maybe I can get closer to Adrien by being Ladybug, maybe he’ll start to like me for me. Not the hero everyone puts on this high pedestal. I’m too afraid to look down, afraid I’ll fall, or slip up. Then everyone will hate me, I’d ruin all their expectations of me. And the last thing I want is for Adrien Agreste to hate Ladybug…or me. My anxiety must be showing on my face, because Tiki -who was sitting on the faucet- is now floating inches from my face with a concerned expression painted on her visage.

“Marinette,” The adorable Kwami starts, “You must calm down, I know things are confusing and stressful. But trust me. You will be okay.”

“Thank you Tikki, I appreciate it.” I sigh, stroking her small bulb of a head with my pointer finger. “Your crush on Adrien isn’t a secret Marinette. Everyone can see it, even when you’re Ladybug.” She says matter-of-factly.

“But people aren’t supposed to know I’m Ladybug.” I retort.

“I know that silly head. But you care about him so much, that it shows even when you are Ladybug.”

“What happens if Chat figures out I’m Marinette. Or if Adrien realizes I’m Ladybug?” I ask, worrying myself again.

“I have no doubts Adrien would mind,” She giggles, “And Chat Noir will always love you for who you are.”

“Wait what?” I start and the kwami smiles, startled.

“I mean as a friend. He’ll always like you, no matter what.” She says, saving herself.

If the kwami wasn’t naturally red already, her face would be burning scarlet.

As if on cue, my phone buzzes. A message from an unknown number pops up on the display screen.

**Hey, Alya got her phone taken. But she sent me your number first. She wanted to make sure someone checked up on you. This is Adrien by the way :)**

_Holy Sh-_

“Oh my, is that Adrien?” Tikki chimes in.

“Y-yes.” I stutter, fumbling with my phone while trying to steady my hands so I don’t drop it.

“Well- text him back.” She encourages me.

“Okay t-then…”

_Oh…hey Adrien. Thanks…Alya’s a good friend._

**She is :)**

_Should I uh…Should I program your number into my phone? If that’s okay with you of course._

**Of course you should Marinette. We are friends after all, aren’t we?**

_M: Yes, of course :) at least I’d hope so. haha_

**A: Good, I’m glad :p So how are you feeling, you didn’t get hurt in the akuma attack, did you?**

_M: No, I mean a bit. But Ladybug got me out of the way :/_

**A: :0**

**A: That’s so cool! Well I’m really glad you’re okay.**

_M: Heh, me too._

**A: So whatcha up to? :3**

_M: Um…you know, just…taking a bath._

**A: Um…oh okay. I’ll just talk to you later. Sorry.**

_M: Alright…bye_

**A: ( * •_• * ) bye…**

“Oh my god. Tiki.” I screech exasperated.

Covering my face with my hands, I can feel it burning up. Probably more red than Tiki is. I sink chin deep into the bubbles and try to wrap my mind about everything that's happened today. _Adrien has a crush on Ladybug, I'm Ladybug._

When I get out of the bubble bath, I wrap the towel around my frame and lumber my way upstairs, sleep weighing me down. It has to be at least nine o'clock. I've always bee an early sleeper, now that being Ladybug takes up so much energy, I'm happy for it. Yet I'd be lucky if I got an decent sleep, between patrols, akuma attacks and nightmares about everyone finding out my identity. It's like when you have a dream and your pants are off, but worse. The mask and tight suit that held me together, that made me feel confident, would shrivel away. And everyone would be disappointed. Those nightmares are the worst, at least I have some things in my life private, which puts me at ease to some degree.  _That my life in fact, is not something everyone can see. No cameras, no interviewers. Just plain old Marinette._

_M: Hey Adrien, so how do you feel about all these tabloids about Ladybug possibly having a crush on you?_

I don't know what compelled me to send that text, I don't know what compelled me to not throw myself out the window, yet here I sit- calmly. Talking to Adrien casually like we're good friends. 

**A: Hia :3 and I think it's kind of cool. But she has her own life, her own identity under that mask. She's human like us. So I guess it's just...normal.**

That text, Adrien confirming how Ladybug is just human, sends a wave of reassurance through me. And I feel like I can breathe again.

_M: True. She is human, and very much deserves her privacy. But at the same time it's *Ladybug*_

**A: Of course, and you're Marinette. Oh, also Nino and Alya said you like me ;)**

_M: Oh. Did they now. I'll have to have a talk with that little fox._

_M: But I'm also not Ladybug. I'm not special ;p_

**A: YES YOU ARE! Marinette Dupain-Cheng. You are human, you are a fashion designer, kind, and a great friend. You are definitely special.**

**A: Don't make me come over there and fight you.**

His first text makes my heart jump into my throat a little, and for a moment I can't breathe. So much for the breath of relief.

_M: Adrien..._

**A: ?**

_M: Thank you. I appreciated that._

**A: Of course :3**

_I am proud to be Ladybug. And I am proud to be Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I have a crush on Adrien Agreste, and everyone can see it._


	2. Building Up, Crashing Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this one is a bit longer, I'll work even harder next time  
> (today was a bit of a stressful day for me)

Besides our short text conversation, I haven't really texted Adrien that much since. There wasn't even an Akuma this weekend, so I didn't get to see Chat. At least my muscles got to relax for once. However I don't count on Papillon having this silent streak for a while. In fact, I have been expecting at least one all weekend, but it never came. However, now that the weekend has come to pass, Papillon and his Akuma are not the only things I have to worry about. Now, I have to worry about school. Sitting through classes, dealing with Chloé. Between school, helping out with the bakery, and being Ladybug, I got significantly less sleep. I've gotten used to it by now, and much more toned and in shape; I'd be lying though if I said it hasn't taken it's toll on me every now and then.

"I have to admit that talking to Adrien through text is much more easy than talking to him in person. Yeah, I still get anxiety, but at least I can't fumble around him." I point out to Alya.

My morning routines were always the same, wake up late, pack lunch, and walk to school with my best friend, Alya. 

"You're welcome, Mari." She winks at me. 

"So maybe we can get a bit closer?" I suggest. 

The two of us are standing in the court yard waiting for the bell to ring indicating that school will start. Nino walked in with Alya when she first got here, and apparently already knew about Alya's plan. Now, the last of our group, Adrien arrives. He walks in with his bag slung over his shoulder, his blonde hair cleanly swept to the side. And something inside me goes cold, and I can swear that I feel my hands getting clammy.  _Great._

"Hey Nino!" Adrien greets his friend with a high five.

"Agreste!" Nino smiles back.

"Hey girls." Adrien smiles at Alya and me.  

"Hey Adrien." Alya chimes in with ease. 

I smile and wave, but when I don't say anything, Alya elbows me hard in the side. When I look at her confused and still don't say anything, she pulls me away by my elbow. The look in her eyes is almost deathly.

"Say hello to him, come on." She hisses at me through grit teeth.

"I'm still nervous, I don't want to stumble on my words Alya!" I hiss back.

"Fine, at least try." She sighs.

We walk back over to the boys and walk in on their conversation about this past weekends events. 

"H-Hey Adrien." I squeak out with a shy smile playing on my lips.

"Good morning Marinette. How are you feeling." He says in a sweet voice.

The voice he uses makes him seem like he knows how nervous I am. The voice saying that he's my friend and I have no reason to feel the way that I do. Only if he really knew.

"I'm okay I guess...You?"

The bell rings, saving me from any further awkward conversation, and so the four of us start to walk over to our homeroom. 

When we get to homeroom we all take our seats, Nino and Adrien in the front along with Alya and myself behind them. The two boys turn around, and it's starting to look like I can't get out of this conversation that easily.  _Dammit._

"So Alya, what'd you do that got your phone taken away?" I ask briskly.

The two boys look at me surprised, either because I'm the one to strike up conversation this time, or because I made a coherent sentence without stuttering. 

"Talked back to my mom because she doesn't like that I go chasing danger for the Ladyblog." She confirms angrily.

My bursts of conversation are obviously quite normal for her than they are for Nino or Adrien. Yet Adrien smiles, probably feeling a bit happy that I can speak normally and comfortably around him. Our teacher walks in and the conversations turn into low murmurs throughout the room.

* * *

Three periods go by and next thing I know I'm sitting in physics and regretting every moment of my life. Chloé hasn't gone one moment without harassing Adrien for his attention; Nino and Alya can't stand the sight and I'm just repulsed by it. All of us are tired of her acting like she's a princess and how she treats the rest of us like servants.

"Chloé, take your seat now." Growls Ms. Mendeleiev's voice from the front of the room. 

"Okay Ms. If I must." Chloé feigns a whine.

Right before the blonde can take her seat, the earth starts to shake slightly. She loses her balance and falls, at this sight I have to stifle my urge to laugh. Yet when the earth keeps shaking, laughing is my last priority, I instinctively look down at my purse to see the small, red Kwami looking up at me. 

"Alright," Ms. Mendeleiev says with a stern tone, "We all must evacuate to lower ground, into the court yard now." 

"May I go to the bathroom when we get down there?" I blurt out.

"Yes you may, Ms. Dupain-Cheng. Just make it quick so we can do a head count." She informs me.

Once the whole class is down in the court yard with the rest of the school, I jog off to the bathroom to go transform. 

Tiki flies from my purse and hovers in front of me, "Ready Marinette?"

"As always. Tiki! Transform!" I say as I go from being Marinette to Ladybug. 

The suit hugging me just right I leave the bathroom and swing to the top of the building, to scope out what's going on. I look back down into the court yard to see all the classes huddled together in different sections. It's not like this hasn't happened before, I look out over what I can see of the city. I look around for anything that may be destroyed, instead I find that the Eiffel Tower is...gone? I swing from the top of the roof to another, scoping out any other buildings that might be missing. The Louvre isn't there either, I keep going, swinging from building to building. 

I make a checklist of the other buildings that are gone:

  * The Eiffel Tower
  * The Louvre
  * The Montmartre
  * The Arc de triomphe



I can see the perpetrator from here, I follow him and the path he seems to be taking the route to Notre Dame. After a while of following him, we finally get there. And the sight surprises me more than anything, Chat is already there, and fighting another Akuma.

This one was yelling at the top of her lungs, "They told us they'll buy out our family business! That we'll never be a good architects!"

"So then why are you stealing these buildings?" I ask, swinging my way next to Chat.

"Took you long enough. Where were you?" He hisses at me.

"I was following that one." I groan, pointing to the other Akuma making his way towards us.

He's the one to speak this time, "If my sister and I can't be architects then we will steal the most famous of buildings. And no architects will be commemorated."

"Then we'll be the best!" The sister laughs manically. 

"So they're siblings." I whisper to my partner.

"I'm so happy that I'm an only child." He snickers.

"No more talking! Give us your Miraculous' and get out of our way." They growl in unison.

"This is going to be a long fight," I breathe.

The two Akuma run away, I look behind me to see the cathedral missing. I sigh, whipping out my yo-yo once more to start chasing them. Chat keeps up as we leap from building to building. Next thing I know we're back to the school and the brother takes out drawing plans. Next thing I see is the school deconstructing before my eyes.  _No! Alya, Nino...Adrien._

* * *

The battle takes quite some time, we had to tag team the two of them. And it is definitely much harder having to cleanse two Akuma before detransforming. School was let out for the day, due to traumatized kids and a mandatory evacuation. So I decide to check up on Adrien before my transformation wears out. I swing in through his window like I'd normally do and landed gracefully on his carpet.

"Adrien!" I call out, "You didn't get hurt during the attack did you?"

"Um- I...Ladybug." He stutters, "I'm showering!"

"Oh...uh. Okay...I'm so sorry."  

"Uh, yeah...I'm fine though. Thanks."

"That's good," I sigh relieved.

"So what happened?" He asks through his closed bathroom door. 

"Someone told them they would never amount to what other Architects were like, and how their family business will go nowhere." I sneer.

Leaning my head against the door to Adrien's bathroom, thinking about the Akuma. They made the school disappear, and all the people in it. Thankfully, Chat and I were able to fight them off. I didn't see Adrien afterwards, I was so worried. Now here I am leaning my head against a bathroom door, my earrings beeping, signaling my oncoming detransformation.I wish it lasted longer, I wish I could stay here to see his reaction to who I really am.  _But _I have to go.__

"I gotta go Adrien." I say with reluctance.

"Okay...goodbye Ladybug." He responds with almost as sad of a tone as I had.

I leap out his window and swing back to my balcony down the street. First thing my feet hit the pavement I free myself from being Ladybug. Once the suit fades away I start to feel all the soreness from the battle before. My shoulders become heavy and my thighs start to burn, I saunter into my room and slump onto my bed.

"Tiki, it's been a long day." 

"You did have quite the day. On the upside you don't have any homework, so why don't you rest, or take a nap?" She suggests with reassurance.

"Maybe I will, maybe I'll work on a few designs." I say with a shrug.

"Marinette, I said rest, not work more!" The kwami scolds.

All I can do is laugh, "Tiki, working on designs does help me relax."

"Oh, well okay then." She gives in with a shrug.

For the next couple of hours she sits on my desk eating cookies as I scribble away in my sketchbook some designs I've had my mind set on for a while. One of them is a three piece outfit, another is an evening gown, and lastly a ladybug print hoodie as a present for Alya. Every now and then some stray crumbs will fall onto my paper and I'd swipe them away mindlessly. The hours seem to fly by as the light in my room fades away and the sunset paints the sky outside. I started at three in the afternoon and when I look up at my clock to check the time I see that it's just about five-thirty. I stretch my arms above my head and yawn.

"Okay Tiki, I think I'm done for today." I confirm.

"Good! Just in time for dinner too!" Tiki says as she zooms into my jacket pocket.

My father pops his head through the trap door with his fatherly smile, his mustache curling upwards.

"It's time for dinner my little Marinette." He chimes in.

"Coming papa."

Closing my sketchbook and making sure Tiki is okay, I head down to the dining room. Right as I go to close the trap door I see the same black streak jut out of my view. This time, seeing it a but longer than last time. The anxious feeling that I'm being watched curdles in the pit of my stomach, I try to wave it off. _It's probably nothing._

* * *

After dinner I walk back into my room and let Tiki out.

"Do you keep seeing that black thing outside on the balcony too?" I ask hr concerned. 

"Yeah...I do," She begins skeptically, "But, it can't be anything bad right?"

"I'm not sure about that." 

"Maybe it's just a cat, hopping from balcony to balcony. These buildings are really close together." She suggests.

"Maybe, but I'm still going to be cautious." I say as I lock the french doors and close the curtains.

"Don't worry about it Mari, maybe you should make it an early night. You need the rest." Tiki tells me while tugging on my sleeve.

"Yeah, maybe I should." I mumble, still holding my gaze to the balcony doors.

I get out of my day clothes and slip on my pajamas. Finally being able to rest for the night, hopefully I'll actually get sleep this time, maybe this time I'll get lucky and won't wake up late for school. I take one last glance at my balcony before turning off my light, seeing another shadow, I try to wave it off as the sun making one of the buildings cast a shadow.  _Yeah Marinette, that's definitely what it is._  

Thankfully, luck is on my side tonight, because within minutes of turning my light off I drift into a nice sleep. At least it was nice for a little while, dreams of Adrien and Chat Noir flood my dreams, Alya almost dying, Adrien hating me. All with Chat's taunts about Adrien.

_K-I-S-S-I-N-G_

_I'm in the shower ladybug, come join me_

It starts to rain in my dream, buildings disappear one by one until I'm standing on the bare streets of Paris. An old man in a tropical shirt walks up to me, he limps over and his smile is soft. I've seen thus man before. I know him.

" _Destiny."_ The man whispers to me with a hand on my shoulder. 

All I can think is:  _He knows_

_Someone knows._

_"_ You know?" I ask, scared.

"Dear Ladybug, I'm the one who gave you your miraculous. Of course I know."

_Just a dream._

Everything starts melting away, the sky drips into a grey canvas, the pavement falls away and I'm afraid I'll slip into nothingness. Yet here I stand, completely unharmed next in front of this ancient man. I see the black streak again, it keeps running, trying to find a place to hide as the buildings drips away. When everything is gone and the figure can no longer run, I look at it skeptically, wondering. Worrying-  _this is just a dream Marinette...just a dream._

I jerk awake- " _Chat Noir."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible MariChat next chapter? *eyebrow wiggle*  
> Also should I use Papillon or Hawkmoth?


	3. Lila the Fox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be edited and added to later  
> This can go without any edits, but I feel like I can do a better job than this.

_"Chat Noir."_

"Marinette, what happened?" Tiki asks startled. 

"The black streak I keep on seeing, it's Chat Noir." I say, anxiety filling me.

"Really? But why?" 

"I don't know." I say, trying to think of some reason.

"How do you know it's him?" She questions.

"The dream I had, I kept seeing the lack streak. It tried to hide. But when all the buildings melted away and it couldn't hide anymore, I just saw it was Chat."

"Well, then you have nothing to worry about Marinette." Tiki smiles at me hopefully.

"But I do, because why would Chat Noir come check up on  _Marinette_." 

I slowly get up from my bed and walk towards my balcony, I pull the curtains, nothing there but my potted plants. I walk outside and sit on the patio starring into the sky, the moon feels so much larger tonight. The air is warm and feels nice on my skin, Tiki comes to sit on my knee and we sit here for a little while, taking in the spring air. The two of us just relax, not exchanging anymore theories. The warm breeze starts to cradle my skin and I feel my eyes drooping back into sleep. Within moments I'm asleep again, but this time, the dreams don't turn into nightmares. 

* * *

I stretch, feeling a but sore from spending the rest of the night in a lawn chair. I check the time on my phone to see that I luckily woke up early and with more than enough time to get ready and head over to school. So I take my time and pick out a different outfit to wear, maybe I'd even change my signature ponytails to a bun today. When I get to my bathroom I brush down my bed head until hair falls straight to my shoulders. I pick a lone hair tie from my jar and wrap my hair up into a a semi-neat bun. Afterwards I pick out a nice blouse and skirt, following this I text Alya to meet me at the bakery so we can walk to school together. I pack up my books and sling my purse over my shoulder, leaving it open for Tiki to fly in. After she's securely hidden, I make my way down stairs to make breakfast. 

"Wow, look who's awake early, let alone on time." My mother greets to me with a smile.

"Morning mother." I roll my eyes.

"Your lucky, I have left over breakfast." She says pushing a plate of french toast topped with whipped cream and strawberries towards me. 

I take the plate without hesitance, grabbing a fork I start to rush to eat it; just to remember that I have time to actually enjoy my breakfast. Behind me I can hear the news report come on the4 television, they're talking about the Akuma attack from yesterday and how " _Ladybug and Chat Noir saved the day yet again."_

After eating and helping my mother with the dishes time comes to leave, Alya made it to the apartment and the two of us head over to the school.

"So did you hear about the new girl Mari?" Alya asks as we walk out of the bakery.

"New girl? No I haven't."

"Yeah, her name is Lila. She's a transfer student, from Italy." My friend informs me.

"Oh that's cool, she has such a pretty name." 

Besides that bit of conversation, the rest of it goes like usual. Talking about the _LadyBlog._ Within moments the two of us are nearing the front steps of our school. A perk about living a block away from school is that you don't have to wake up at the crack of dawn to get ready. However, if we do get to school early, we get the advantage of having the courtyard to ourselves. This time however, we were just at the point where the courtyard is full of people. And one of the first things I notice is this girl I've never seen before, draped all over Adrien Agreste.

_No way this is happening._

"I'm guessing  _that's_ Lila." I hiss, disgust dripping from my voice.

"Yeah, and she met  _Ladybug!_ " Alya exasperates, "See?" 

She pulls out her phone and toggles to the Ladyblog, showing me the "interview" she gave. She was saying things along the lines of:  _Ladybug saved my life. We're best friends now._

 _Oh hell no, I haven't even seen this girl before._ But I can't say that to Alya.

I look back up at the girl, leaning on Adrien now, and I can physically feel my blood boil. 

" _Liar."_ I hiss. 

"Jealous?" Alya snickers at me. 

"No!" I exasperate. 

I look back over at the two, seeing Adrien smile weakly as he tries to break from her grip, just like with Chloe. He looks so uncomfortable...

* * *

A few hours after seeing that atrocity this morning, Alya and I decide to go to the library after school. We're still talking about our english class when I notice Adrien nose deep in a thick book. I pull Alya aside and behind one of the shelves, I point at Adrien. 

"Girl, I'm not doing this. Mari, I love you but I have plans with Nino. Later." She laughs, waving me off before I can protest.

As she walks away Tiki flies from my bag, startling me. 

"Tiki!" I whisper hastily, "What are you doing?"

"That book he's reading! Take a closer look."

I study the book a bit closer, and I see that it's a book about the Miraculous' and Hawkmoth is on that page.  _Oh no...Adrien..._

"I have to take a closer look!" Tiki flies away from me, hiding under a book cart before I can stop her.

" _Tiki..."_

This is killing me and the only thing to make it worse is that Lila comes in and sits next to him, closely. I scowl and feel my face burn red. What does she want, that lying little- 

"Marinette. We  _need_ to get that book!" Tiki hisses in my ear, scaring me out of my skin. 

"Between her and Chloe, I can't stand this." I growl.

"I know you're jealous Mari, but this book is important." 

"Fine, we'll get that book." 

 _"Meet me in the park Adrien,"_  I over hear Lila say, tracing her finger on his hand with delicate-like sinisterness.

I watch as she slyly knocks the book off the table, Adrien walks away practically clueless as I see her look around before slipping it into her bag. She didn't...I have to confront her. I have to do something...this is wrong...right?

"You saw that! Right Tiki?" I ask with desperation.

"Yes, Marinette. I saw." The kwami says with a frown.

"So, want to get a closer look at that book?" I say with a devious grin.

"If you're suggesting what I think you are, then yes." 

I open my purse to indicate her to hide again as I march confidently out of the library. Instead of going home I walk right to the park and hide behind a tree, waiting for either Lila or Adrien to show up. I open my purse for Tiki to come out, I look around the park scoping out for anyone or anything suspicious, except for myself of course.  _I'm doing what's right, don't worry about it._ I see Lila finally walk up to the bench, her chocolate hair swinging gracefully in the breeze. _I wish liars weren't so pretty._ She takes the book from her bag and a rectangular box that looks familiar to a necklace case. She flips through the book and opens to a page I can't see, Tiki flies over there to check it out.

"Volpina." She whispers to me when she gets back, "The fox miraculous."

"What do you know about it?" I ask, hoping nothing happens.

"Illusion." Tiki says simply yet cryptically.

I duck behind the tree when she gets up from the bench and throws the book in the trash like it's nothing. She just threw a book away, a possession that belongs to someone. Just as she sits back down Adrien arrives, he smiles at her and they sit down together. Tiki escapes my bag once again, I try to stop her but she never listens.

"You'll be seen!" I hiss, trying to wave her back.

Her efforts to pull the book from the trash though are persistent. When she finally gets some grip it weighs her down but she makes her way towards me, I take the book from her and stash it in my bag while trying to listen in on Lila and Adrien's conversation. aas

"You know, I'm a descendant of a miraculous holder. This used to be my grandmother's" She says with a smile, opening the necklace box to show a golden chain with a foxtail pendant.

"Whoa, really?" Adrien asks in awe, inspecting the necklace closer.

_Don't fall for it._

"Yeah, she was Volpina. She was amazing, the fox miraculous is actually the best miraculous out of them all. Way better than Ladybug." She says pridefully.

_Too. Far._

Adrien's face droops a bit but then puts on a strained smile, "Wow. Really?" 

_She needs to be stopped._

_"_ Adrien," Lila starts.

"Tiki, I need to step in." I say to my kwami.

"I think you're pretty cool," She continues.

"Transform me!" 

"Adrien I-" 

"Hey Lila!" I say with false optimism, hiding behind Ladybug's mask. 

* * *

"Volpina! I'm a new super hero! You probably haven't heard of me." The fox girl introduces herself to Chat Noir. 

"You're right I haven't." He shrugs honestly.

"But don't you worry, I'm strong. Much stronger than your ladybug." She winks at him. 

Speaking of which,  _where is Ladybug? And why was she acting so different earlier...so horribly?_ Chat couldn't recall ever seeing his lady like that, so why was she like that now? Was he really as clueless as Nino had said he is.  _No, I'm pretty smart, I'm sure she was just having a bad day. I think I can afford to work with this Volpina until Ladybug shows up._ Volpina seemed like someone Chat could trust.  _But I doubt you're stronger than my bugaboo._

* * *

The fight lasted all day, and afterwards I felt horrible, emotionally and physically. I thought she was going to drop Adrien, but Chat said it was all an illusion. How did he know it was all fake? I treated Lila horribly...I caused her to get akumatized. What kind of hero am I? Adrien pointed it out, Chat pointed it out. Alya called it first. What was wrong with me? Why did I let jealousy take over so easily?

"Marinette, stop dwelling. What's done is done, we have to focus on more important matters." Tiki reminds me, pulling the book from my bag. 

I look at the cover and run my finger over the old leather. I flip open the cover and flip through some pages wishing I knew what any of it meant, wishing I could translate half of this. 

"Mari, I think it's time you meet someone." Tiki says, sitting on the pages of the book to grab my attention.

"Who?" I ask, picking up the red fairy in my palm.

"Someone who can give us more information on this book. And someone who can help you with your turmoil over Volpina." Tiki reassures, nuzzling up to my thumb.

I look over my balcony, watching the sun set over Paris and paint the sky pink.

"We'll go tomorrow." I confirm, "Today wiped out all of my energy." 

"Marinette, this is important. Soon it'll be time for you to learn and understand." 


	4. Love Can be a Dangerous Trap

The week went by quickly, there was hardly a any Akuma since Volpina. Now that it's Friday I promised Tikki that we'd go see this guy after school. I can practically feel her getting restless now that the end of the school day is only two hours away. Ever since the Volpina incident, Adrien seemed off. And I wonder if it was because of Ladybug. I shouldn't have acted that way in front of him, I shouldn't have acted that way at all. 

_I hate you Ladybug, I'll always hate you. You humiliated me!_

That's what Lila told me, I apologized, I tried. And I know I was wrong. But it stills bothers me, I wish I could make it better. I see her in class too. She sits by herself, everyone gives her the cold shoulder. Especially Alya and Chloe when they heard what she said about Ladybug. I was too afraid to talk to her earlier this week, but I've been trying to build up the courage to talk to her. I was thinking of talking to her at lunch today, and now that lunch is in five minutes I'm getting to cold feet.  _You have to do this Marinette._

These five minutes tick by slowly and the lesson drags on, between the buzz of the fan and the drawl of the teacher, I start to zone out. I start thinking about the fight with Volpina. She could really have hurt Adrien, or me. Chat was strong though, but he almost believed her. I went to Adrien's afterwards to check on him again, but I caught him in the shower again. At least he was home safe, rather than in the destructive arms of Volpina. I was so scared, what if it was Alya, or Chat?  _What if it was real?_

I have to talk to Lila, if I can't redeem myself as Ladybug, I'll make her my friend as Marinette. Alya starts tugging my arm and I see Lila walk out of the classroom, I was so zoned out that I didn't realize the bell for lunch rang.

"Alya, I gotta go. Sorry, text you later." I say, zipping out of the room before she can ask me why.

I follow Lila to the corner of the court yard, sitting under the stairs. I walk up to her slowly, nerves fighting against me.

"H-hey. Lila, r-right?" I stutter out, trying to be polite. 

"Yeah, why?" She hisses.

"Um, because I see you always sitting alone. No one deserves that." I mumble.

"Who are you?" She says more softly, looking up at me now.

"My names Marinette. Marinette Dupain-Cheng." 

"French and Chinese? That's cool." Lila warms up, the corner of her lip curling upwards a bit.

"Yeah, and I heard you're Italian, right? That's really awesome, I've always wanted to go." 

"It's gorgeous there." She smiles as if reminiscing something lost.

"Uh, do you mind if I join you?" I ask, my shyness returning.

"No, of course not." She scoots over and pats the ground next to her.

For the first few minutes the two of us sit there silently, eating our lunches. And it was nice, to be able to sit down with someone and just relax. I love Alya, but she's always talking, there's never any quiet moments. Which is fun, she always makes me laugh. Alya is interesting, but she never slows down. Then-

"So I'm guessing you heard about the Ladybug thing." She speaks up, sounding ashamed. 

"Yeah...but it doesn't matter. She was in the wrong." I let her know, making eye contact with her.

"Yeah...but I still feel like it was my fault. I looked up to her, I thought I'd make friends." She sniffs.

"You shouldn't have to lie for people to like you, Lila. People should like you for who you are, not who you're friends with." 

"I know. But what she did was horrible. I mean, I heard about her possibly liking Adrien Agreste...but it was humiliating." Lila tucks her legs to her chest, leaning her chin on her knees.

"That was wrong of her, she shouldn't have acted out the way she did." I admit.

"I told her I hated her. I don't hate her, I was just so angry...so hurt." 

"You have every right to be hurt, maybe you could work on forgiving her. Because I'm sure she feels horrible." 

"How do you know all the right things to say?"

"I don't know," 

"Thank you Marinette."

"My friends call me Mari," I say with a smile, she smiles back.

"Thank you, Mari." She repeats, with a bright smile on her face.  

* * *

 

The bell for lunch rings and I wave goodbye to her as I get up, after saying that we should hang out sometime I take my leave knowing Tikki is anxious to go see the old man. I wave goodbye to Alya knowing too well that she wants to catch up with me but I jog out of school before she can get the chance. I open my purse to let Tikki out and the two of us start walking to the man's building, frankly it's really close to my house. I didn't even know this until Tikki pointed out the massage salon and informed me that was the place to go. I walk in and see multiple bamboo doors beyond the lobby. Inside the building it feels cozy and welcoming, yet a pit of nerves plants itself inside me. I've been here before, someone healed Tikki, if I recall it was the man who was in my dream in the beginning of the week.

"The second door on the right Marinette." Tikki tells me as I enter the hallway. 

I walk through the hall and get to the door, I place my hand on the bamboo, it feels cool and I'm hesitant to open it.

"Come in," A raspy, yet familiar voice chimes.

I open the door and walk in, the old man from my dream a few nights ago sits in the center of the room on his pillow.

"You?" I ask is disbelief.

"You must be my three o'clock." He says in a cheerful tone with a smile.

"You healed Tikki," I say as the small kwami appears from my purse.

"Indeed I did." 

"You were in my dream a few nights ago..."

"Indeed I was." He makes eye contact with me, and I go cold.

"How did you know?"

"I visited you, you seemed like you were distressed."

"You know?" 

"You ask many questions young lady...bug." He snickers at his little joke and a shiver runs through me.

"Who are you?" I press.

"Master Fu, owner of this fine establishment," He gestures around the room, "But you can just call me Fu, whatever makes you more comfortable."

Silence goes on for a bit, the two of us looking at each other. Master Fu just sits there with a smile on his face, I'm confused, and even a bit scared. A green turtle, which I can assume is another kwami floats near him, a serious look painted on his face. He whispers something to Fu, and the old man's face lights up like he just remembered something.

"How rude of me. Would you like some tea? Then we can discuss why you're here. Please, sit." He says.

Fu gets up from his spot and walks down the hallway to a room in the back. I take a seat, something inside me saying that I shouldn't question this guy. When he comes back he is holding a tray and places it on the table that separates us. He pours two cups of tea, and I wait for him to take a sip of his before lifting my own cup. While watching him, I lift the cup to my nose and smell it, it smells sweet, like honey and lavender.

"It smells lovely." I say simply, I take a sip then and it's warm, soothing the back of my throat. 

"Thank you, it's an old blend that my grandmother used to make. Honey, lavender, and ginger. It doesn't taste bad with cream or sugar, but it's more natural when you drink it straight. Does well for your muscles." He says sweetly with a knowing wink.

"I am quite sore." I say rolling back my shoulders with a wince. 

"I'm sure you are, doing what you do is quite tough. You're lucky to have such a good partner like Chat Noir." Master Fu points out.

"I am, I don't know what I'd do without him." 

"You'd be able to do a lot Marinette, just less efficiently. Tell me, how do you feel about Chat?"

"Well, like you said, I work better with him. Something about me just feels grounded when I'm with him, he pulls me back when I'm out of hand. I know I can trust him. He's really sweet..."

The old man smirks, tilting his head, giving me this look. I can feel my eyes grow wide and my face burn up.

"What's in this tea?" I stumble out the question.

"An old blend my grandmother used to make, isn't it good?" 

"What is with this tea." I ask again, a bit more stern.

"If you must know, my grandmother worked with herbs and magic. She made this blend for therapy, she'd use it for her family and friends. She used it around the small village we lived in and it became so well known that she got clients. It delicious isn't it?"

"What does it do?'

"It connects you to your inner feelings, to understand what is truly going on. It'll either clear up many things if you accept them, or confuse you and hurt you if you choose to dwell  on it."

"Nice trick you have there, Master Fu." 

"Thank you Marinette, that means a lot." The elder flashes me a wicked smile, "I'm glad you enjoy working with Chat, you have to work together to grow. You have to let him in, and I know what just happened with Volpina really struck you hard. But you went about it the right way, you tried to clean up your mistakes and right your wrongs. And that is what makes you different from Papillon or Chloe."

"So, you think it'll get better?" I ask hesitantly.

"Oh, I know it will. But love and partnership can be a dangerous trap."

"What do you mean?" I look at him confused.

"With Lila, for example, you thought she had the real Adrien. She almost made you give up your Miraculous. Twice. People can use your love for people against you."

 I don't talk for a bit, thinking about this. I'd do anything to keep Adrien safe, or Chat, and Alya. What if someone used my parents against me?  _No, someone would need to know your identity for that._ A small voice in my head tells me, and that thought is even scarier. 

"Now take out that book you have there, it's time you and I both learned some things." He says, turning the subject around.

When he says this I start to wonder if he can sense my internal turmoil. But I just nod and open my bag, I take out the book and place it on the table facing towards Fu. He looks at it with longing, he sighs, running his thin fingers through his even thinner hair. Then he smiles. 

"I'm glad you brought this to me, we wouldn't want it falling into the wrong hands after all. However, I'm afraid it already has. It's been missing for almost sixty years. I'm glad it's now back to it's rightful owner."

"I didn't do the wrong thing by not giving it back to Adrien?" 

"Of course not, Tikki saw this book and knew exactly what to do. And you knew to trust her, that trust within your kwami is a good thing. And your relationship with Tikki depends on how you perform as Ladybug. Something Papillon does not have with Nooroo. Wayzz and I have been together for the better part of one-hundred and sixty-eight years." He gestures to his kwami who comes to nuzzle against his shoulder.

"That long?" I ask.

"Marinette and I get along swimmingly, I've had many hosts. But Marinette by far is my favorite. Thank you master." Tikki giggles.

Tikki hugs my cheek and plants a small kiss on it, every time she does it tickles and leave a small tingling spot on my skin for a few moments. 

I look at her and smile, I don't know where I'd be now without Tikki. I'd never take her for granted and I always appreciate her, especially since she has to put up with all of my flaws and even when I'm thick headed. I learn from her everyday, and I'm glad it's Tikki who is my teacher.  

"So let's get down to business," Fu says, opening the book. 

He flips through the first few pages which shows sketches of all the Kwami and sketches of the holders. When he gets to the first page of text a title is scribbled on the top of the page, _**The Kwami and Their Power.**_ He keeps flipping and I see multiple sketches, I even see Tikki a few times. The next time he stops I can see the title: _**Holding a Miraculous.**_ He continues to flip through to the point were the pages seem like a blur to me.

 

"Well," Fu finally speaks, "This can really be helpful to us, maybe we should start?"

"Start what, sir?"

"Reading of course, this book holds secrets and training techniques. Things I have already mastered, but things you must now master." Mast Fu clarifies as he turns back to the first chapter.

"So when can we start training?" I ask enthused.

He laughs a little bit and smiles at me.

"You're eager to learn, that's a good thing. But m aybe we should focus on one thing at a time. It's time to learn a little about your own Kwami and your powers, as well as your partners and your future opponents and team mates." He says.

"Maybe it is." I say, stroking Tikki with my pointer finger.

He flips to one of the first chapters and I read the title -  _ **Kwami: Tikki - Miraculous: Ladybug**_

_**Powers: Healing, Cleansing evil, others: Unknown/Unfound** _

_**Tools: Indestructible Yo-Yo, Whip, Others: Unknown/Unfound** _

_**_**Traits: Kind, Helpful, Strong, Immortal, etcetera. (Based on Kwami and Holder)** _ ** _

_**Paired With: Plagg** _

_**Works Well With: Chat Noir** _

_**Gets Along With: Mostly Everyone** _

"Wait, what? I have a whip?" I ask, looking between Tikki and Fu.

"Yes, but you haven't developed that far yet." Master Fu says.

"In order to 'develop' you have to grow as a person and a hero. We have to grow in our bond, and you have to grow as partners with your bond with Chat." Tikki clarifies. 

"How would I even do that though?" 

"It is not something you can be told, only something you can be taught. It is just as simple as living your life." Fu states.

"Well, that's pretty philosophical..."

"Maybe this is a bit too much too fast. Come back tomorrow?" Fu asks politely.

"Maybe." I contemplate, looking at Tikki.

The kwami nods an agreement. I know that even with this little bit of information it is something I have to sit on and think about for the night. So I stand.

"Marinette, don't dwell on this too much. You must accept this fact, if you don't it will only cause you more confusion and distress. Like I said earlier."

"Yes, Master Fu."

"Good evening Marinette, Tikki." He says bowing to us as he let's us out.

The two of us bow in return. With too many thoughts running through my head, it made the short walk home silent. I start to wonder if Chat knows who master Fu is, or whoever is under the mask has met Master Fu before.


	5. Insecurities part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm so sorry for not uploading. I've been having a long and stressful week. I'm sorry it's so short, I should have more free time to relax and write soon! So expect more to come!

I sit at my desk in my room, working on some designs while trying to think about the conversation with Fu. Mindlessly sketching, thinking about Chat and Tiki. Thinking about how to "grow" and become better. It's not that I do anything wrong, Tiki reassured me of this; it's just that I need to grow as a person and as Ladybug. I want to get better, I just don't know how. I put down my pencil and pick up my sketch book to see what I drew. And I realize that I drew Chat Noir's outfit.  _Great. The last thing I need is that little black cat plaguing my mind._

"Tiki!" I groan, leaning my head on my desk.

"Marinette. it'll be okay don't dwell on it too much. Like Master Fu said."

"I know, I'm not 'dwelling' but it still is picking at my mind. I need to see Chat, but I wonder if he's upset with me." I say into my hands. 

"Mari, sit up." Tiki says more firmly.

So I do exactly that. When I look at Tiki she has a concerned look on her face, she comes to sit on my sketchbook.

"Marinette, you need to focus. You have patrol tonight. Maybe you'll see him. You can work things out and everything will be okay." She reassures me.

"He thinks I like Adrien, he saw how I acted towards Volpina. What if he hates me?"

"He could never hate you Mari, you guys just need to talk."

"I know, I'll go on patrol tonight. Then I'll go see Fu in the morning. Maybe Chat and I could go?"

"Would you be willing to reveal your identity?"

I go cold, I feel sick even.  _No, I'm not ready for that._

"We- We couldn't just stay together? In costume?" I ask, nervousness threatening to overtake me. 

"No, I'm afraid not. I'm sorry Marinette." 

_But I'm not ready for that, I'm not ready for Chat to figure out who I am. I'm already scared enough to figure out who he is._

"Tiki, what am I supposed to do? How are we supposed to grow as partners if I can't even find the courage in me to even know who he really is?" 

"Marinette, you don't have to do it right away-" Tiki begins.

"But it's been almost a year!" I exaggerate.

"You will move at your own time. Now speaking of time, look at the time. You have to get ready to suit up for patrol." Tiki reminds me.

I look at the clock, realizing how much time has already passed by. I take a few moments to muffle my emotional turmoil before this evenings patrol. I didn't think the time from me getting home from my with Fu till patrol had passed so quickly. I run to my bathroom, running the cold water in the sink and splashing it on my face. I run back into my room, with Tiki in toe. I get to my balcony and look at her. 

"Tiki," I begin as always, "Transform me!"

She smiles as she disappears into my earrings and the tight suit wraps itself around me. I reach for my yo-yo and zip it to the next building like I always do. I keep swinging from roof top to roof top, until I spot Chat sitting cross legged on top of the Arc de Triomphe. I swing up there and sit next to him. 

"M'lady." Is all he says.

"Chaton." I whisper back with hesitance. 

For a few moments there's only silence, the two of us sitting on top of the Arc, looking into the dark sky. Behind us the sun is still setting, casting our shadows eerily on the pavement far below us. 

"We need to talk, don't we?" I finally ask.

"About what?' 

"Seriously. You don't think we have anything to talk about? We've hardly had any communication since what happened with Volpina." I press on, anxious.

"You just seemed really different, something took over you. You would have given up your miraculous for m- You would have given up your miraculous for that Agreste kid." He points out.

"I have to admit, I do care about him." I say with a sigh.

"I think we need to be more open with each other, if we're going to be better as partners." Chat confesses to me. 

"I know, but that's hard for me."

"Why, what's so hard about it?" When he asks, it sounds so innocent. 

"Because I'm not like you, behind this mask I'm shy and clumsy. I'm just not ready for certain things."

"I just want to know you better bugaboo..." He whispers sadly.

"I want to know you better too. But things are complicated for me right now, and I went to this guy with my kwami."

"So?"

"So- I want to go with you. But we wouldn't be able to go suited up, and I'm not ready for you to figure out who I am." I shout, feeling my frustration build up. 

"Ladybug, I know how you're feeling, it's not easy for me either. I'm scared- terrified even- I just want us to be okay. I don't want us to fall apart like we did with Volpina, we were out of sync for a little while."

"I know, I'm sorry about that. It's been bothering me all week."

"I'm sure it'a been a long week for both of us, but it'll get better. Don't worry." Chat reassures me

"Trust me, I have no doubt it'll get better. I just wish it would be easier." 

"Do you get jealous?" My partner asks me out of nowhere. 

So I sigh, looking at him and dreading it, wishing this conversation weren't about to happen. 

"Yes, not often, but yes." I fix my gaze away from him, feeling shame creep it's way to my cheeks. 

"I understand, I do to." 

"Oh?" I smirk, finally being able to look at him.

"Of course," This time it being his turn to look away from his partner. 

Silence fills the empty space around us, but it's comfortable. And it honestly feels nice, to not force a conversation. 

"It's pretty quiet tonight." Chat breathes out.

"Yeah, it's really nice."

A few more moments go by in silence, just the two of us staring into the starry night. 

"Have you met Master Fu?" Chat blurts out, as if that was the question he's been itching to ask this whole time.

"Yes. You did too?" 

"Yeah, he's nice I guess."

"He is..."

More silence. I don't know how many minutes, or even how many hours, has passed since Chat and I met up this evening. 

"I think it's safe to say nothing is happening tonight, M'Lady." 

"Yeah, I think so too." I sigh, not wanting to leave Chat just yet.

"So I'm guessing Fu is the "guy" you went to with your Kwami?" He asks.

"Yep." 

I feel like an idiot, why can't I just suck it up. I know we're not supposed to reveal our identities to each other, and now that we are I can't. I'm too nervous. Why now do we need to grow? Is it because of Volpina? Is Hawkmoth getting stronger? I wish I knew the answers to these questions, and I wish I didn't have so many. 

"Stop thinking so much. We'll be okay, don't worry." Chat reassures me and wraps a gentle arm around my shoulder.

"How do you know I'm thinking?" I retaliate.

"Cat senses, I can tell you're distressed bugaboo." He grins at me. 

"I'm just wondering what's going to happen, if Volpina will come back. If Hawkmoth is getting stronger,"

"If he is, we'll beat him. As a team. We always do." He says, winking at me in the end. 

I can't help but smile, Chat is such a nerd. My cute nerd. 

"Thanks Chaton." I say, bumping my shoulder against his arm.

I check my communicator to look at the time, almost eleven p.m. Maybe it is time to go. The night seems quiet and I can tell I'm going to need enough sleep for my meeting with Master Fu tomorrow morning. 

"I'll see you soon kitty," I wink and Chat as I stand. 

"Time to go already?" He pouts. 

I nod with a sly smile. I equip my yo-yo from my hip and throw it. I wave goodbye to him as I swing away into the night. With the cool breeze flowing through my hair, I finally feel like I have room to think. I wish I could feel this way as Marinette, I wish I could be more graceful. When I'm Marinette, everyone points out when I'm clumsy, and I hate it. I always embarrass myself in front of Adrien, I always look so stupid. So I keep swinging, feeling powerful, feeling the wind take me forward, and I want to keep going. Instead I stop when I get to the balcony of my apartment, I detransform and become Marinette once again. Tiki floats from my earrings and gives me a supportive smile, but says nothing. And for this moment, nothing else had to be said. 


	6. Insecurities part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> edit*** I put in the canon past lives of ladybug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Fu would make puns, or be a bit silly at times that aren't the best. Also that he would make puns to push forward about their identities  
> I'm gonna start using POV switches now  
> Also MariChat *wiggly eyebrows*

_You have her smile._ Adrien said this to me once, as Ladybug of course. He was talking about his mom, who had gone missing a few years ago he said. And she is gorgeous, he looks so much like her. It's selfish, but I wish he would say things like this towards me as Marinette. I wish we were closer, and I wish I wasn't such a mess around him. Alya hates Ladybug and Adrien together, I don't blame her. She asks Adrien about it sometimes, and he swears nothing goes on, they're just friends. I don't even see us as friends, we hardly talk. The only time I ever talk to him as Ladybug is if I'm saving him or checking on him. I want to be friends with Adrien, just not as Ladybug.

_She's beautiful._ Is all I was able to say back that day.   


I turn off the water from my shower, I get out and stare into the steam covered mirror. Looking at my distorted face as I begin to wipe it clean, my face comes back into a clearer view. I lift my hand just to feel my callused fingers against my face. I feel my upper arms, slightly more toned than they used to be, no longer delicate and soft. I'm a bit rough around the edges, quite literally. _From Ladybug, I'm a lot of things now since I've been her._  Sighing I wrap the towel around myself and walk away, not wanting to look in the mirror anymore.

"Mari, are you okay?" Tiki asks with a worried look painted of her face.

"Yes," I respond with a weak smile.

I put on my black pajama shirt with green cat print and my black and green striped pajama pants. I look over to my balcony to see the black shadow lurking near my door. I smile slightly and walk over, I push away the curtains and open the doors to see Chat leaning against the brick. 

"I see a stray kitty found it's way to my house." I tease with a smirk

"You know cats are attracted to their princess." He says, returning my smirk. 

I can't help but laugh, sometimes he's just so stupid. Not in a bad way though, more in a silly way. And I'm glad, because with him around I don't have to think about anything, and I know my mind can be free from any of it's troubles. 

"Did you just leave patrol?" I ask, despite knowing that's exactly where he's coming from.

"Indeed I am princess. So I thought I would come by and meet you in your tower." He winks at me slyly. 

"Have you come to save me?" I say with a pout, placing the back of my hand to my forehead dramatically.

"If you wish me to, then yes." He says while wrapping his arm around my back and pulling me closer.

I feel my face heat up and I really hope it doesn't show. The last thing I need is him pointing it out and then bragging about it for the rest of the time he's here. And I'm hoping the time he's here isn't much longer.

* * *

 

I pull Marinette closer, as a tease of course. But something courses through me, my arm starts to tingle and when I see her blush butterflies don't fill my stomach, they fill my whole body. 

_ Oh Jesus end me now. _

"Mari-" I breathe out. 

And I'm not sure if it's just the moonlight, but I can swear Marinette's face became even redder than before. She's so adorable, does she know that? I wonder if she likes me as Chat. Does she even like me as Adrien? 

She doesn't know you're Chat idiot. Right. 

"Um," Marinette starts.

And just when it sounds like she's going to continue, my miraculous starts beeping, ending whatever could've been told. Whatever could've happened, won't. I sigh, dipping my head. Why now?

"I guess you gotta go kitty," She says with a smile, but I can hear the disappointment in her voice. 

Does she know I'm just as disappointed as she is? Does she know how much I long to just stay with her?

"Yeah, I guess so." I sigh, but look back up her with a smile, "Goodnight my sweet princess." 

I get a running start and bound away, using my staff to get from building to building. I occasionally look back to watch as she fades from my vision. When my house comes into my peripheral any of my happiness from being Chat, or any butterflies from being with Mari, disappear. Because now it's back to being Adrien for another day, it's not that I dislike being Adrien. I just dislike being _Adrien Agreste™_. I feel like I can't tell my father that though, with him being such a big fashion mogul and all.

* * *

 

I wake up for the third time tonight from a dream with Chat Noir. At least this time, it's six-thirty in the morning and I know I should probably get ready to head over to Master Fu's place. My dreams were filled of him and his stupid smirk. With him saying 'Mari' the way he did last night and holding me close, just for his suit to melt away to reveal Adrien. And each time I woke up, I woke in a cold sweat with my heart beating rapidly. It takes me a few minutes to actually want to get up from bed. When I do, I stretch, feeling the tenseness in my shoulders and sleep still weighing me down. Tiki rubs her eyes awake too and follows me as I walk to the bathroom. I take one of the wash clothes and wet the corner. I hand it to Tiki and when she takes it she sleepily droops to the counter as she washes the sleep from her eyes. I do the same with the remaining wash cloth and wash my face, the cool water on my skin waking me up just a bit more.

"Good morning Mari," Tiki mumbles to me. 

"Morning Tiki." 

I look into the mirror and grab two hair ties from my jar. I brush my hair and part it, putting them up in their two signature pigtails. 

"Tiki, I've had some weird dreams last night." I say out of the blue.

"I know Marinette, I sensed when you woke up." She says matter-of-factly.

"How?"

"We're connected by the miraculous. I sense your feelings, like when you're distressed, or excited, and when you're embarrassed." 

This is the first time she ever mentions something like this and I want to say I shouldn't be surprised, but I am.

"Do you know what the dreams were about?" I ask.

I start feeling like my privacy was a bit invaded, even though I know it wasn't. 

"I can guess, Chat Noir?"

"Yeah," I say with a sigh.

"It'll be okay. That book will give us a lot of answers don't worry."   


"But how will we grow Tiki? You and I?" I say as we move back into my room.

I sit back in my rolling chair and groan. I check my phone and the clock reads  **6:45.** As much as I detest leaving my room right now, I know I have to get dressed. I have to go, so I get up from my chair begrudgingly and walk over to my dresser. I figure I should wear something a bit normal, so I pull out a white blouse with a floral print and black shorts. I walk over to where my shoes are and pick out a pair of sandals that wrap around my ankle. This should work. 

By the time I'm done getting dressed the time's a bit more reasonable. The clock reads:  **7:00.** Even though I still wish I was asleep or at least spending time with Alya, I know this is more important. I just wonder how I'm going to grow, with Chat or otherwise. I grab my purse and sling it over my shoulder for Tiki to get in. On my way out, I grab a yogurt from the fridge and say goodbye to my mother. When I get down to the bakery I give my father a hug goodbye.

"Where are you going so early?" He yells after me.

"I'm going to say hello to Mr. Fu. The owner of the massage shop down the street!" I say, turning out of the bakery. 

* * *

 

"She's going to Fu's this morning Plagg, maybe I should go?" I suggest.

"No Adrien, that's not a good idea." The Kwami dismisses.

"And why not?" 

"She's not ready for that." Plagg sighs like the answer is obvious.

"And how do you know?" I interject.

"Us Kwami's can sense these things. And I know you want to know who Ladybug is, but you still have too much to learn. She's just not ready for that."

I sigh, pulling my t-shirt over my head and walking over to my desktop. I pull up the LadyBlog. Lately I've been keeping tabs on it, trying to find something that could possibly give me a clue on who my lady could be. Usually Plagg is supportive, so I don't know why he isn't being supportive now. But maybe he's, and maybe I should listen to him. I want to go, I do. But I feel like if I just keep sitting here then I will go, just purely out of boredom. And I can't do that to Ladybug, not until I know she's completely ready. 

"How long do you think she'll be there?" I ask Plagg, turning away from my computer.

"A few hours probably, unless there is an interruption, such as an Akuma. Or an over curious teenage boy." Plagg sasses.

I roll my eyes and turn back to the monitor.  _Another time...or maybe in a few hours I'll walk by the shop. Maybe stop in, she'd have to be gone by then._

* * *

 

I walk in to Master Fu's parlor, when I get there he is already seated with the book out and a kettle of tea waiting to be poured. 

"Good morning, Marinette." The older man smiles at me.

"Good morning, Master Fu." I return the smile with a slight bow of my head. 

I take my seat across from him as he pours me a cup of tea and places it in front of me. He grabs three sugar cubes, two for my tea, and one for Tiki to chew on. Wayzz floats forward from where he originally was behind Fu. Tiki and himself sit on the table near the book, and I remember how old Tiki actually is and I start to wonder if they've always known each other that long. I wonder if her and Chat Noir's Kwami know each other. I mean, they must if their Miraculous' are paired with each other. 

"Are you ready to begin today Marinette? You and I will be learning a lot together."

"Yes, I'm ready." I take a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves, "But first I have a question."

"Ask away child,"

"Well, I was on patrol with Chat last night, after I left here. And he um, he told me you two have met before. While he was out of costume."

"Indeed we have," Fu confirms.

"I didn't want to ask about his identity, I wanted to know why he came."

"He came seeking guidance, his Kwami told him about me. Which was the proper thing for him to do." Fu clarifies. 

"Oh, okay. Would I be intruding if I asked what he needed guidance on?" I press further.

"No you would not, however, it is not my place to tell you. It is his." 

"Then maybe I should go to Chat directly..."

"Listen, as the Guardian, I have to be a good role- _model_." Fu says, he snickers to himself a bit. 

"Master." Wayzz says, looking at Fu sternly.

"I'm sorry," Fu says, a smirk still lingering on his visage. 

I look at the two of them, not knowing about the interaction that just occurred between the two. I take a sip of my tea then put it to the side, opening the book. I flip past the first few pages to where Tiki shows up. I remember reading her 'stats' last night, and I skim the page to see if there's other information worth knowing about my Kwami. Or even Chat's. I learn that Tiki is much older than 3000 years old, and the same holds true for the other Kwami's. It was once speculated that Cleopatra actually was the holder of the Bee miraculous. I flip back to Tiki's page, wondering what I could do to get closer to her. We spend almost every moment together, so what could I do better? I continue to flip through the book, skipping multiple pages until I land on a page titled  _ **The Ladybug Miraculous.**_

_The Ladybug Miraculous is a set of earrings, worn by the user to connect themselves to it's Kwami. When worn constantly the holder makes a stronger connection between themselves and the Kwami. The Ladybug Miraculous is one of the strongest Miraculous' alongside the Black Cat Miraculous. The Miraculous holds the power of creation, it celebrates life and positivity._  


_The Kwami of this Miraculous is Tiki, she counterparts Plagg (the Kwami of the Black Cat)._

I turn forward a page and there's Tiki's description, with all of the information I read on it last night. It still feels a bit surreal, and I want to pinch myself awake and tell myself that this is all some weird dream that just keeps playing behind my eyes. But this is my life now, the fact that I have to keep Ladybug a secret is hard enough, what's going to happen when I have to reveal my identity to my partner?

"It's been almost a year since you first received this Miraculous, Marinette." Fu states quietly. 

"I know it has."

"But that does not mean you have to rush things. Chat Noir may be ready, but you're not. He'll respect that."

_ Will he? _

"I know." I sigh.

"Mari, it'll be okay." Tiki reassures.

_ Will it? _

"I know." I say again.

"Look how strong you can grow," Fu points out, turning the page to reveal more changes to the Ladybug suit.

"Now," He starts again, "This doesn't mean these will be the changes you go through. You are a different person than the other holders, you will have similar changes, but they won't be the same. So don't count on these illustrations to be what you're going to look like."

I look at three other pictures of the ladybug outfit. One looks similar to mine, except she has a cape and antennae, two yo-yos and a black whip. Her boots had a slight heel to them too. She looks like the Ladybug in the hieroglyphics in the Museum. The other has wings, a fully black yo-yo and a black and red whip. The really big difference is that her mask covers the bottom half of her face from her nose to her chin, rather than around her eyes. The third ladybug has a suit that has shoulder pads that connect to the wings on her back. Her wings have a shimmery green tint to them, she has two yo-yo's and a golden whip. The legs on her suit end right above her knee, and black ankle-high boots with red bottoms. 

Then there's three more, with actual names: Hyppolitia, Jeanne d'Arc, and Mudekudeku.

A greek amazonian queen, a beautiful African girl and Jeanne. A saint and a queen used to be Ladybug...

For being the same hero, they all look so  _different._ They've all gone through their own struggles and changes, and I will too. I was so busy worrying about not moving forward or being good enough, that I didn't realize that I've been growing all this time. I know I'm definitely not the same Ladybug or the same Marinette than I was about a year ago. The fact that I could live up to all of these women, it makes me nervous, but I still feel a sense of pride.  _I won't let the down._

"Do you understand yet?" Fu asks.

"Not fully, but I'm getting a grasp of it. I know that there's going to be obstacles, and it's how I handle them and get through them that make me who I am."

"Exactly right."

"And everyone else goes through their own problems, and they solve them in their own way." I add.

"Indeed they do." Wayzz joins in. 

"And Marinette can get through anything," TIkki adds with a warm smile.

"Thank you Tikki." I say returning her smile. 

And now I know what I really have to do. I may not be ready yet to reveal my identity, but at least the two of us can grow closer, at our own speed. 

_ I have to see Chat. _


	7. You Know My Weakness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who's back!  
> I'm so sorry this is short, I really just wanted to get a chapter up since I haven't posted in so long.

_I need to see Chat._ I know I can't right now, but I know I have to. It's important for me, and for our relationship. I know I can't reveal my identity to him right now, but I know it will have to happen at some point. I'm not going to go out an say that my confidence level is high, but I will say that I feel much more secure reading this book with Fu. It's just the feeling of finally being able to learn, to not be left astray in the dark. 

So I'm thankful that Fu is actually so close by that I can come over now whenever I like. However, I know that todays session has to be longer than yesterdays. And it looks so nice, how close Wayzz and Fu are together. And I know Tiki and I are that close, but we haven't had as many as 100 years of friendship together. And Tiki has had so many other hosts to be Ladybug. She couldn't possibly think that I'm her 'best'. She's probably had quite a few dozen if not hundreds of hosts. I love her very much though, and appreciate all of the kindness she gives me. I wouldn't give up being Ladybug, not ever. But I'd do anything to get out of Fu's shop when he flips the page and Chat Noir's page shows. 

A part of me wants to look away, afraid that I'd be learning things that I'm not supposed to know. I try my best to swallow this fear though, trying to convince myself that this is for the betterment of our partnership. 

"Well take a look at this," Fu begins, sounding amused. 

A small black cat with a bulbous head and ears to match floats at the top of the page, it reads:  **Plagg.**

This must be Chat's Kwami, obviously. And he is so adorable, Chat must love him! I skim down the page until I see his traits.

****Traits: Lazy, Obnoxious, Helpful, Immortal, Worrisome, Caring.** **

**Powers: Destruction, Shapeshifting, Extended Claws, Others: Unknown/Unfound**

_Wait._

"Chat can shape-shift?" I blurt out.

"Maybe," Fu ponders, "Not a definite, but it can happen." 

Fu shrugs, reading along with me. The two of us sit in silence for a few moments, just reading through the pages. When Fu turns the page to the outfits. 

"Wait-"

"You two must learn the changes on your own,"

"But I learned about my changes yesterday!" I retort. 

"Yes, because it is for you. And we have established that those changes are not definite." Fu responds with a certain softness to his voice. 

"Then why show me?" 

"To give you a taste of what to expect. I just want to show you the fabrications of what it can be, but you have already told me that you are not ready to reveal your identity."

"Fine." I say, averting my eyes back to the book.

The hosts who were Chat way before him look very different. Firstly, one of them had a white suit! Another has a black one with red accents. All of them looking so unique in their own right. Just like the other Ladybugs. And it's weird, seeing Chat in all these different ways, not that it wasn't weird seeing Ladybug in the same way. I look at the one farthest to the right. His suit has pirate boots instead of steel-toed ones, and he has a fur-lined collar. His mask was more sharply detailed, it covers the bridge of his nose and points out near his temples. His claws even seem sharper than the others. Despite him looking the least different, he sticks out the most. 

"Fu, can you tell me about this one?" I ask, pointing the the pirate looking Chat. 

"Gatto Nero. Italian, He looks like he went through the least changes. But he probably went through the most."

"Can I ask what happened?" I squeak out hesitantly.

"You see, him and his Ladybug didn't get along at first, they fought each other instead of working together. Outside of costume though, they were best friends, they didn't know this of course. But they could never get along. Until one day, Ladybug got knocked out during a battle. And Gatto Nero realized that he cannot defeat an akuma by himself. It was like your first Akuma, you forgot to cleanse it. And he couldn't cleanse it, luckily, Ladybug was able to before the situation became out of hand.

"Gatto Nero admitted to her that he can not do it alone. He needs her, they need each other. This was hard for him to do, but it was hard for her too. They were both prideful, but they both changed that day. And they continued to change as they slowly started to work together. She gained her golden whip, he his new weapon. He gained the power to shape-shift, she got her wings. They both grew together, and their biggest obstacle, was revealing themselves. It was hard equally on them both, but they laughed for the longest time when they realized who each other were. Granted, it was still hard to accept the fact that all their bickering happened, when they've been so close all along. It grew a bit harder even more so, because they hated the fact that they both had to be in danger. 

"They worried about one another relentlessly. But they fought together and kept themselves safe, and the world."

When Fu finishes his story, he looks at me with a gentle smile. An understanding smile, and I know what it means. I know we have to go through changes, I know we have to reveal ourselves eventually. I'm just too afraid, I don't want to lose my partner. I can't lose my best friend. 

I can feel my stomach tighten and my head beginning to pound. I take a deep breathe and try to push back the feeling. I can't keep running away anymore.

"So what's next?" I ask Fu.

"You going home," He states cooly, checking his watch.

"Why?"

"Because you said you are not ready. It is about ten o'clock now. Come back at one." 

* * *

 

_I need to see Ladybug._

"I want to know who she is Plagg." I practically whine.

"Are you sure that you're ready for that?" He simply asks.

"Of course!"  _That should be an obvious answer._

"Fine, then go to Master Fu's. He said you can stop by, Ladybug just might not be happy with you?"

"Why?" I frown.

"Not with  _you._ But she'd be upset, because she's not ready and she told you that herself."

"But-" I begin to protest.

"Adrien, it's not always about what you want."

"I know that..." I say, sitting on my bed with a sigh.

_I know it's not about me, and I respect her decision, but how are we going to grow if we're just stuck in this never ending loophole. A loophole of "what if's"._

"Then do what you believe is right. If you think you should go, if you think it'll progress your partnership with Ladybug; then go Adrien. Stop wondering and just figure it out for yourself." Despite the firmness in his voice, PLagg actually felt helpful and encouraging for once.

"You really do care, don't you?"

"Yes, okay. But don't go and get all sappy on me pretty boy." He huffs, crossing his small arms.

He gives me a side glance, and for a moment I can swear I see a small smile playing on his lips. I go into my bag and take out a small container of Camembert and toss it to him. He catches it and his face lights up entirely. I take my pointer finger and pet him a bit on the head. I sling my messenger bag over my shoulder and he flies into the pouch happily. 

I run down the stairs and straight out of the house, ignoring Natalie's questioning as I go pass her. Once I'm safely out of the gates and around the corner, I walk at a normal pace in the direction of Fu's practice. Right before I cross the street I see Marinette walking back home.  _Probably from Alya's place._ I smile a bit and wave to her, at first it takes her a moment but when she recognizes me she returns my smile and wave back. The two of us continue walking and finally get to Fu's. I walk down the hall and slide open the fake bamboo door. Sitting in the center fo the room as he always does in his ominous way, is Fu. He smiles at me and gestures to sit down, so I do. 

"I am guessing that you have come here to see your partner unmasked?" Fu says more as a statement than a question.

"Yes, I have." I say with a shy smile.

"Well I am sorry, Chat Noir. But you have just missed her. Maybe another time." Fu says, sliding a book off the table and into his lap.

"What was that?" I ask.

"Curiosity, dear boy, killed the cat." Fu says with a sly smile.

I almost groan at his pun, but instead I smirk, wondering if this is how Ladybug feels. He chuckles, probably feeling quite proud of himself, he stands and walks over to the cupboard in the back. He opens the cabinets and places the book on one of the shelves. I catch a glance at the spine of the book and for a moment I think it's the one from my dad's vault, the same one that I've been missing for just over a week. But it can't be, it's ridiculous, the idea of Fu having my book. 

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't Ladybug tell you she is not ready for a reveal just yet?" He asks stiffly. 

"She did."

"Then may I ask, why you are here?"

"For that reason," I say, standing. 

"Why don't people ever just stop by to share a cup of tea with an old man anymore..." He ponders with a sigh.

"Because I know your tricks, and you know my feelings."

"But I don't think you know your deeper feelings, Adrien Agreste." Fu muses. 

"What are you suggesting?" 

"Your weaknesses." 

"You know my weakness," I claim.

And I can tell when he smirks, he's challenging me. One I think I'm willing to take. So once again, I sit. He pours two small cups of tea, never breaking eye contact with me. I hold my stare as a sly smile creeps it's way onto the old man's lips. 

"One lump, or two?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like little cliffhangers. Even though this isn't much of one.  
> I will try to post updates on my progress on my tumblr... sup-im-satan


	8. The Interview.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little something for LadyNoir July  
> Day 6- Alya Interviews

I run around the corner and behind my building, a new akuma just surfaced, and sadly I couldn't be happier. I've been itching for a good fight. 

"Tikki, transform me!" I say and the red light engulfs me. 

Something feels a bit different, a bit lighter. I look at my suit, to notice nothing changed. Just, the feeling. Then I grab my yo-yo, and that's when I notice it. The yo-yo hasn't changed, but I have black grips now on my finger tips and palms. I reattach my yo-yo and bend my fingers, feeling the material stretch. It's a minor change, but still a change. 

And I wonder if the changes have metaphors, that'd be pretty funny. 

Like my suit is telling me that I'm finally getting a grip on my life... I groan internally.  _Oh no, I'm turning into Chat._

* * *

 

Just as I get the teacup to my lips, I hear screams. I look out Fu's window to see people running in all directions frantically. I look out the window just to see Marinette glaring at the sky then running around the corner. I look up towards the sky to see a woman bouncing from building to build, and laughing like a maniac.  _Oh no._

"Looks like I'll have to take this tea to go," I say to Fu, standing. 

Plagg zips from my bag and Fu gives me an understanding smile. 

"Plagg, transform me!" 

The suit wraps itself around me and I feel a bit stronger, and much more confident. I dart out of the building and into the streets. I start directing people and telling them to calm down. Some people listen as they start to fill up near by stores. I look back up to the sky, trying to find the akuma. Next thing I know I spot Ladybug flying through the air, and in moments she's by my side.

"So, I guess we should assess the situation." Ladybug states.

"I didn't see much, I went to see Fu." I tell her, "So I only caught a glimpse of people running."

"I saw it, I can't believe it can jump that high." 

"You don't have to tell me twice. Don't worry though, my staff goes higher." I flash my lady a wink. 

As she always does, she just rolls her eyes. 

Both of us leap to the nearest roof to try to get a better view. Once we're safely on top of a building, we start scanning for any signs of the akuma. We spot it standing on top of Chloe's hotel. The two of look at each other knowingly. We make our way to her building, going inside first to make suer everyone is okay. 

"Monsieur Butler," Ladybug begins, "Is everyone okay?" 

"Yes, ma'am." He responds curtly.

"Is anyone hurt?" I continue.

"No."

"Where's Chloe?" Ladybug finishes with the final question.

"Locked in her room, safely." He tells us. 

The two of us take the stairs, practically flying up them. The two of us had made it clear that during an attack we can always get up or down stairs much faster than an elevator could take us. Within moments we reach the roof, bursting the door open to reveal the akuma standing on the building edge.

"I don't want to hurt people," We hear her mumble.

"She must be fighting against Papillon's control." Ladybug whispers to me.

I nod, she must be pretty strong to be fighting against him. I wonder what happened to this woman. Then I see it, sheathed at each of her hips is a sword. Her costume looks graceful, yet all tones of grey. 

"Help me," She says staring at the two of us.

Then her face flushes and Ladybug reaches for her yo-yo.

"What happened?" Ladybug asks her calmly.

"They said iron work will get me nowhere these days. That I wasn't even good at it anyways." She hisses at us.

"Did you make those swords?" I ask, she nods.

"They look really nice, you look like you did a wonderful job." Ladybug continues with me.

She unsheathes one, showing us the shiny, sharp blade. 

"They're beautiful aren't they," She says with some amount of longing. 

"They are, they really glisten in the sun." Ladybug compliments. 

And I can tell the two of us are really walking on thin ice here, Ladybug's yo-yo already equipped and ready in her hand. That's when I notice for the first time, something's different-

"They'll look even prettier- glistening with your blood!" The akuma lunges forward at us.

"Stop!" Ladybug says as she begins to extend her yo-yo.

I step in front of her as I always would, trying to shield her the best way I can.

"Cataclysm!" I yell, my claws using their power. 

I grab the blade and it disintegrates in the akuma's hand. Her face goes pale, even more so when she realizes I grabbed the hilt of her second one. _No more weapons for you._

"Hasn't your mother taught you not to play with sharp objects?" I tease with a wicked grin.

I can practically hear Ladybug groan. 

* * *

After Ladybug cleansed the akuma the two of us walk off into the street where the normal crowd of reporters are waiting for us. The two of us answer some questions and Ladybug talks about the recently defeated akuma. The ambulance is down the street assessing any damage and checking on the akumatized victim. 

That's when I hear the familiar voice with the familiar phrase, "Can I get a statement for the LadyBlog?"

 _Alya._ Some reporters stay to get quotes for their articles, but most of them leave. They see Alya as inferior to their journalism, which is quite sad considering Alya's blog is much better than any of their articles or tabloids. 

"Sure," Ladybug answers with a smile, "You have any questions in mind?" 

"Well I was wondering, outside of Akuma attacks, do you guys spend time together." 

_The typical question._

"Well, we have patrol together, so yes."

"No, no, I mean do you guys  _hang out_." 

"Oh, well, no actually." She says, and she looks like she's actually taking a moment to consider it.

"We're both very busy, so we don't have time to." I clarify for her.

"So then, do you know each other out of costume?" 

"It's possible-" I start.

"But we don't know each other's identities." Ladybug finishes.

_We get that question asked all the time._

"Then, if you two have time, or if you two aren't busy...can I have a personal interview with the two of you?" Alya asks, optimism dripping from her voice.

Ladybug looks at me, we never agree to do a partner thing unless both of give consent. And I like Alya, so I nod.

"They wouldn't waste their time. Not on an amateur like you." An ugly reporter scowls at her. 

Ladybug's face goes red with anger as she glowers at him. She takes a deep breath and steps closer to Alya, staring the man down. I can see his face go white, and he looks so scared that he could wet his pants. Ladybug puts a smile on her face and makes direct eye contact with Alya.

"We'd love to!" Ladybug says cheerily.

At this moment Alya looks like she might faint, but she stands her ground strong.

"Thank you so much!" 

"Anything for a real reporter." I say with a wink, and then flash the man an evil look. 

He squints his eyes in annoyance and walks away. 

* * *

"Serves that jerk right," I say as Chat and I are hopping from roof to roof.

"Yeah, I can't believe that guy. The LadyBlog is much better than any of their horrible articles."

"Wait, you actually read the LadyBlog?" I ask with some degree of astonishment. 

"Well yeah, don't you?"

"Of course," Alya's my best friend after all. 

Now all I can imagine is Chat Noir sitting at some desk in the corner of his room, hovering over his monitor as he reads the LadyBlog. I shiver a bit. A few moments of silence pass by, interrupted by the beeping of our miraculous'.

"Well kitty, I guess this is good bye." I look over to him with a sly smile.

He lightly grabs my wrist as I turn to leave. 

"I think you mean, see you later." He winks at me. 

I roll my eyes as I equip my yo-yo. I swing off, darting from building to building until I get home. I don't release my transformation until I know I'm safely on my balcony and out of any line of sight. Realizing that there is no set date for Alya's interview.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you think I should use 'transform me' or 'spots on/claws out'


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I've just been so tired and so stressed...

"Oh. My. God." Alya screeches, flustered.

I can't help but laugh, "What is it now, Alya?"

"I, Alya, just got an interview with Ladybug and Chat Noir!" She tells me excitedly.

Despite me already knowing this, I play the roll of supportive friend.

"Alya! No way!"

"Yes way, girl!"

I hug her tightly, "That is so awesome!" I pull away and look at her with a bright smile. "I'm so happy for you!"

She smiles, then it fades and she slaps her palm to her forehead.

"How am I going to find them!?" She groans. 

* * *

 

There was no set time for the interview that Ladybug and I were supposed to do with Alya, so the somehow Ladybug found her and we did the interview that night. It went by rather quickly, at least it felt that way. She asked us all the typical questions:

 

  * Are _you dating?_
  * _How do you guys feel as partners?_
  * _How did you get your miraculous?_
  * _What will happen once Papillon is defeated?_



And the big one,

  * _What will happen when another Miraculous holder shows up? You know, like Volpina._



 

Ladybug reminded Alya that Volpina was an akuma, and I could see Ladybug tense up during that part of the conversation. Alya retaliated with the fact that she was akumatized as what a miraculous holder would be like. Ladybug and I are both aware of the other Miraculous', but neither of us had made it public. So we told her we are held under oath not to talk about it.

"She was not a Miraculous holder, and we can assure you that Volpina is not in possession of another Miraculous." Ladybug says sternly. 

And that was it. Within the hour, it was over. It made me a little bit sad, knowing I'd have to leave my lady. Leave the one thing that gives me warmth from the cold empty house I call home.  And it's nice, to be with her, to have her roll her eyes at my puns. The feeling when we fly over the roofs of Paris, of her pigtails when they accidentally brush my cheek. 

_ Jeez Adrien, get it under control. _

I stand here, on the roof of some building, watching my Lady swing away. A part of me wants to follow her, however, the rest of me knows that's really creepy. Even though my house is that way, I go the long way around so she doesn't run into me. Sometimes I wonder if we live near each other, or if we know each other outside of our masks. I have to admit, there were times that I wanted to wait around, until our suits dissolve and we're left as our vulnerable teenage selves. I love her, I really do, and I part of me hates myself for it. I don't even know who she is outside of her mask, how can I love someone I don't truly know. Yet I feel like I've known her for so long, man how cliche is that? 

I reach my house and slide through my open window, my transformation releases. Plagg flies from my ring and I'm boring Adrien Agreste again, it isn't until now that I realize how hungry I am. But I'm not exactly sure I want to risk running into my father this late at night. It's not exactly healthy diet, only eating two meals a day. Not even for a model.

"G'night Plagg," I yawn. 

"You're not even gonna change?" He asks with a concerned look on his face. 

"No, too tired."

"Night kid," Plagg sighs. 

I plop down onto my mattress and I feel my body growing heavier and more tired than it was to begin with. 

* * *

"See Marinette, that wasn't too bad," Tikki says with assurance. 

"Yeah, anything to make Alya happy." I smile to myself. 

The interview itself went by pretty fast, but the day as a whole seemed to just drag on and on. Now I'm just standing on my balcony, wondering if a stray kitty will find his way over here. I look out over the city, then up at the stars, wondering what Fu has in store for us. I know I have to see him tomorrow, I wonder if Chat will be there. I also wonder if he'd be out of costume. 

I want to be ready...but I'm not. I want to meet him, I want to know who my best friend is.

I slide down so I'm sitting on the cool concrete of the balcony. I probably shouldn't, I'm so tired I could fall asleep right here. 

"Tikki," I yawn.

"Yes Marinette?"

"Do you know who Chat is?" 

"No Marinette...I'm sorry. I mean, I can vaguely sense Plagg's presence every now and then when you two are transformed. But when you're untransformed it's harder for me to sense him, probably because you two are farther away. Except,"

"Except what?" I say, jolting from my sitting position. 

"There are times where I think I can sense him while you're at school. But not all the time," She tells me. 

"Does that mean Chat goes to my school?" I ask, walking back into my room.

"No, not necessarily. It could be that he's passing by or anything like that," Tikki shrugs. 

I'm already so tired, and having questions like these just make me even more tired. I climb up into bed and lay down.

"Well, night Tikki."

"Good Night, Mari," Tikki says cheerfully. 

* * *

I wake up with a groan, I look over at my clock that read 3:00 am. My phone buzzes and lights up.  _Who is texting me at this ungodly hour?_

I pick up my phone and unlock the screen.

**A: Hey...it's Adrien**

**A: Are you up? I can't sleep.**

_M: I'm up now. Wassup._

**A: Oh jeez, I am so sorry. Did I wake you?**

_M: Yeah but it's okay. Are you alright?_

**A: Yeah, I um...I'm just feeling a bit lonely.**

Awww, and he texted me. That makes me blush a little, then I realize it's also three in the morning and everyone else he could go to is probably sleeping. 

_M: Well I'm here for you Adrien._

**A: Thanks Mari.**

**A: So, did you hear Alya got an interview with Chat Noir and Ladybug?**

_M: Yeah of course! I set it up._ **  
**

**A: Whoa, really! How?**

_M: I kinda know ladybug...we're uh...pretty close._

**A: Mari, that's so awesome!**

_M: Eh, I guess so_

Why does my face feel so warm?  _Jeez Marinette._

_M: Hey, as much as I want to talk...I haven't been sleeping well lately._

**A: Oh, okay. I understand :) sleep well Mari.**

_M: Thanks Adrien, you too, ok?_

I turn off the screen of my phone and roll over just to see Tikki smirking at me. 

"Marin-"

"Good night Tikki," I hiss at her.

I have to go see Fu later today, whether I see Chat or not. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feed Adrien 2k16.


End file.
